Isabelle Eloise de Normandie
Isabelle Eloise de Normandie (9th June 1726- Present) is a Grandelumierian noblewoman and head of House Normandy. She is daughter of Madame Amelie de Grandelumiere, Madame Premiere and the Duke of Normandy, Auguste de Normandie Reign of Louis XI Birth Isabelle Eloise was born on a sunny day in Chateau de Saint-Etienne in the apartments of her Mother and Father, the Marquis and Marquise de Longueville. She was named Dame de Longueville on her birth. She was cared for by the family nurses and governesses immediately. Early Childhood Aged 6 she was baptised as Isabelle Eloise in the Chapelle-Imperiale. Her godfather was Louis XI and her godmother was Elisabeth Justine. She was then sent to Fontevraud abbey to attain an education until the age of 16. Isabelle was seen to be a unique, inquisitive child interested in theology and God. She enjoyed attending mass and reading books, though she began to lose the habit as she grew older. She would however, be considered for being sent to the abbey as a career. In 1764 the Princesse-Abbesse of Fontevraud abbey would die. Given its position as an Imperial Abbey, the position was opened up. Her mother, determined to have her take the position, spent 178,000 livres buying the position for her. She was installed shortly thereafter. Her grandfather died in 1767, leading to the rule of her cousin Louis XII. Reign of Louis XII During the reign of Louis XII, her mother and father would die in a short period of time, making her the Duchesse de Normandie. She would be arrested with the majority of court in 1768, and moved to le Tour du Temple. She would be present at the execution of her cousin. Reign of Louis XIII When her 1st cousin once removed, Louis XIII ascended, the revolution looked set to take away all the nobility, and with the death of the Pope hoped seemed lost. To make matters worse, Louis XIII would never be permitted an official coronation, which weakened the position of the Emperor. Though by this point, it was known that a strong counter revolution was brewing which restored some confidence to those trapped in the prisons. The Abbess was known to write letters to those she thought may be of help in this movement. Louis XIII would die himself in prison, never having reigned beyond it. Reign of Charles VIII The brother of Louis XIII would take the role as Emperor following, and by this point, the end of the revolution was coming. The Revolution would force everyone to the Temple of Liberty to have them executed, but during this time was stormed by the British and the prisoners freed. There was a clamp down on all rebels during this time, and her cousin, Cardinal Louis Joseph, would himself take the throne after Charles VIII died from a poisoning. Reign of Louis XIV Isabelle was made Imperial Governess of the Imperial Children during this time, and was put to care for the illegitimate child of her cousin Louis XIV and the Duchesse de Guise. The child was claimed to be the Duc de Guise but was an open secret of it's true nature. Styles and Titles * June 9th 1726- October 29th 1744 Her Ladyship, Dame de Longueville * October 29th 1744 - January 4th 1768 '''Her Grace, Duchesse de Guise * '''January 4th 1768 - Present Her Grace, Duchesse de Normandie Category:1700s births Category:Imperial Household Category:Births in Saint-Etienne Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:House Normandy Category:Grandelumierian Clerics Category:Dukes of Normandy